The Secret Bond
by GentleEllen
Summary: What would happen if two decepticon couples had to get rid of their sparklings, one blind the other deaf? Read about Cybertrons youngest bondmates as they have adventures to find out who they realy are. Romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

In an ally in Praxus a femme and a mech, both black and white, look at the bundle in the femmes arms.

"I cant believe we're doing this. What kind of creators are we, Barricade!'

"Don't worry, Angel, are son is strong. He will be fine. Silverswift's creation is going to be with him as well.'

Just as he said that ,another couple, also black and white, walked up with their own bundle in their arms.

'Silverswift, SandStar.' Barricade said in greetings. They both nodded their head as response.

"This must be done." said Angel as she walked up to the other femme. Both with their creations in their arms.

"I wish it would be different though. Just because your creation is deaf and mine in blind doesn't mean we should be doing this." Answered the other femme, SandStar.

"They will be fine. Both will always have each oth-'

"How will we know that? They could lose each other or get lost! How will they find each other? "

Barricade stepped forward: Angel has a point"

"Well I have an idea but it is risky."

Silverswift walked up to the two femmes.

"Open their chest plates"he cammanded.

They tensed up at that but did as he said.

Silverswift gently took them in his arms." You know that it is permanent, right" Sandstar said with a doubtful look on her face plates.

"I know. They will not realize they are bonded because of their young age but when they do it will not bother them. They will be the best of friends anybot will ever see'

Silverswift said as he pressed both of the sparkling chests together. In a flash of light causing both creations to wake up from their naps, their sparks reached out to each others. As that happened their creators started to severe the creator-creation bond they shared.

When the light had stopped, both sparklings chests plates had closed once again. Tiny arms started to slowly reach for each others causing their blankets to fall to the ground, revealing two black and white mechlings, one with door wings and not working adios and one with a visor to hide his grey, blind optics.

Silverswift slowly lowered them to the ground. The visored mechlings used feel to find the other. Once together they simultaneously fell into recharge together.

This caused a chuckle from the adults as they put them in a little alcove in the corner that will not be noticed.

"Frag Megatron and his rule not to keep our sparklings"

"Don't worry. Prowl and Jazz will be fine. They have each other."


	2. Chapter 2

" Maybe they are faking it?"

"if they are they're doing a wonderful job at it. Not even the medic could find out how its possible"

Two mechs stood with their arms crossed as they kept watch of the sparklings and youngling that ran by. Talking about two specific younglings in particular.

Prowl and Jazz.

They were found abandoned in an alleyway half a vorn ago then taken to an orphan center. They were a peculiar pair. Even though ones blind and the other deaf they act like normal sparklings their age. They are always seen together and when they try to separate the two mechlings the next orn( day) their together again like they were never apart.

Currently the two sparklings are sitting at the metal shavings pit building a castle or what is assumed to be a castle.

Other bots mistake them for being quiet when they were talking through there sparks. Jazz and prowl thought it was normal and that every bot could do it so they never mentioned their form of communicating to anybody else.

They are currently using this now and are in an interesting topic at that moment.

/ why are the caretakers staring at us again prowler?/ Jazz asked , not looking up from the castle wall he was building even though he couldn't see what he was doing.

/ I don't know but they have been doing that a lot lately. Do you think we did something wrong?/

Just then a blue femme caretaker walked up to them.

" Hello my little mechlings, there are some bot that want to meet both of you. I promise it will be fun."

With that said the femme picked them both up with ease and started walking towards the office.

Whet the femme failed to notice was that while she was talking jazz was tapping on prowls servo with a certain rhythm to it.

They entered a side room where there was a table with a mech and a femme on one side sitting down.

The caretaker sat in the chair on the other side of the table after carefully putting both sparklings on it first so she could keep an eye on them and let the couple look at them as well.

While all this happen Prowl and Jazz were having a talk of their own, trying to figure out what was happening.

" hello this two sparklings are Jazz and Prowl , I understand you wanted to adopt them?" said the caretaker.

" Not both of them, just one. We don't have enough room for to"

At this the caretakers eyes dulled a bit.

"Well I am sorry to tell you this but, these two have been together almost heir entire live so-" The mech interrupted her

"Our point exactly. If they aren't separated soon they might grow up to be anti. They need to get used to regular bot without their…uhh...problem."

"So we will adopt this mech . I believe his name was prowl."

Throughout the entire conversation jazz was silently tapping on prowls hand while talking to him via spark but when the femme said THAT they froze. Both had a look of panic on their faces.

The caretaker sighed then got up with jazz in her arms and prowl in the couples. It was then that they both came back to reality and started clicking and struggling franticly.

As they walked through the halls of the youngling center the caretaker was trying to calm jazz down and the couple doing the same to prowl.

/What do we do now? The femme is about to sign the papers!/

/Looks like we have to go to last resort, Prowler/

Though jazz was blind he _know_ where prowl was and they shared a quick look that was proceeded by them wailing and waterfalls of tears from their optics.

"how can someone deaf scream so loud!" said the mech over the noise.

"If this is how he is going to act I don't think we can take him!" Prowl was then quickly handed to the caretaker as the couple fled.

Immediately after they left Prowl and Jazz stopped crying and started to laugh and hug each other.

/Glad that worked. Nice call, jazzy./

/ That was close though, prowler. I don't want to lose you./

The caretaker let out a sigh as she put the two sparklings back in the pen for naptime with the other sparklings.

The moment they reached the ground prowl gave jazz a tight hug that jazz returned.

/Ill never leave you jazzy. And if we do split apart Ill find you. That I promise./

They both laid down on the mat they shared, and cuddled up to each other.

/Thanks Prowler./ Jazz murmured over the bond with a wave of love.

/Don't worry jazzy, I'll always be there for you. No matter want…/ Prowl sleepily said to a recharging jazz with his own wave of love that caused jazz to purr in his sleep.

Prowl went into a dream- filled recharge with him and jazz being together forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Two vorns( years) later...

Prowl and jazz are now three vorns old and even though they are young they understand mature things because of their bond, is still unknown by everyone.

In that time period many bots had come trying to adopt one of them but they were turned down. It took a while but the caretakers finally realized that they had to be adopted together or else the mechlings will put everyone through the pit.

Currently the two were in the art room painting together with many colors on their armor.

/ So jazz what do you want to do after this? /

/ We could go see what the twins and BlueStreak are up to if they aren't in timeout again/

/ Ok, let's just put our painting out to dry. Then we could-... Why are those bots staring at us again? /

They both turned around to see two caretakers and a couple looking at them in shock. The picture the two were putting up was like an artist's work! Both of them had painted the other perfectly.

Even Jazz, the blind- since- birth sparkling, had painted like he knew what he was doing. What also surprised them was the fact that instead of the jazz, the sparkling that could hear, noticing them it was his companion, the deaf sparkling, that apparently heard them and turned to face them.

/ I hate the fact that they always stare at us! / replied jazz as they stared back.

/ I have an idea. By the looks of it I would say they want to adopt one of us so ran to our 'house ' on the count of 3/

/ I'll run one way you run the other/

/ One... Two... THREE! /

Their conversation only lasted ten seconds before they darted in different directions, leaving the other bots stupefied

As they both ran they both failed to notice the other bots shocked looks as they passed.

They both opened the first vent they saw (how jazz found it is still a mystery), went inside then closed it again.

They crawled for a while then opened another vent and went through simultaneously.

They arrived at a little alcove that had a door like opening, a sleeping mat, paintings and a couple of energon cubes in the corner.

/ that was close. How long so you think we have to stay here?/ questioned jazz over their bond.

/ well lets see... I'd say for about the rest of the vorn so they'll be force to leave/

/ Good idea/

While they spoke they laid down on their mats, and curled up to each other.

/ G'night prowler.../

/ Good night jazzy/ responded prowl with a small kiss on jazz's helm and then fell into recharge, not realizing what was happening outside while they slept...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

As prowl and jazz recharged the caretakers were talking to the mech and femme looking to adopt them.

" we are concerned for their wellbeing. You see the way they were acting was not like any sparkling i have ever seen"

As the femme of the couple who wanted to adopt them ranted she stop immediately after hearing a big explosion...

OUTSIDE

A grey mech with red optics stared on at the destruction of the great city of praxus, watching as his men slaughter every bot in sight.

This was his way of getting his message to all of cybertron. Whether old or young, femme or mech, if you do not join the decepticons then you are their enemy and enemies must be destroyed.

MEANWHILE...

The orphan youngling center was going crazy. Sparklings and younglings of all sizes running, crying, and screaming. Some caretakers already left to save them self while others tried to calm the chaos.

" Please everyone calm down! It's all going to be alright! Just please settle down!"

A blue femme caretaker screamed over the noise.

This noise woke Prowl and Jazz from their recharge. They watched from their save vent in horror to all the commotion down bellow.

Then a wall blow up.

The explosion killing some mechs and femmes alike. Through the fogy entrance come seekers , 6 of then, all looking at femmes hungrily and the younglings disgustingly

The seekers moved aside to reveal a grey mech. He spoke with a commanding voice " SILENCE!" that got every bot's attention.

" All of the caretakers in this flimsy building, i am Megatron, the leader of the decepticons, and i am about to give you two options right now.-"

/Prowl, i'm scared/

/i am too Jazz/

"- you can either join me, or die with this city. Who will join me!?"

No one moved.

With a cruel laugh megatron continued,

" alright then. Die with your city!" them took off, giving a clear view to all present the bomb falling to the middle of praxus, that being their last sight before becoming one the matrix.

LATER ON...

Mechs with red symbols scurried around for survivors in the ruins of praxus, not one building left standing. a big blue mech with red flames looked upon the destruction with sorrow in his optics.

"You couldn't do anything, prime." a gruff ironhide said, his gaze matching that of the leader of the autobout.

"If we would have come sooner they might have had a chance to live" was his only response.

MEANWHILE...

The clearing of young air vents were heard under a fallen building. The pieces were leaning together to keep the two youngling alive.

Prowl looked around while Jazz tried the listen for any noise from apove.

/ Do you think their still out the? /

/ i hear something bit i hope its not them, prowler/

Much to the displeasure the heard a shout of somebot thinking he found survivors above them...

ABOVE...

"Guys i think i found survivers! Under the ruble of some building!"

All the autobots in the area ran over the help remove the rubble, prime and ironhide included. They created a hole big enough for a minibot to fit through and called-

" Is anybody down their!?"

They all waited in silence for a response. When they didn't hear one the hope dwindled down.

I they would have flash a light in the hole they would have saw two scared sparklings huddled together in the corner. One that was previously tapping on the other in a rhythm eligible only to them.

/Should we respond, prowler?/

/ It seams like its respond or die. I like being alive/

/ok you do it/

/ fine jazzy/

Just as they were about to continue searching they heard a small noise. Optimus called for everyone to stop moving to see if he could catch it again.

"...h-hello?"

Everyone started talking again

" There's someone down there-"

" He sounded so young-"

" do you think it is a sparkling-"

While everyone else sputted in shock optimus prime went to the hole and crouched down, softly calling out.

" Come out young one, we mean you no harm. We only wish to help"

The rest watched silently.

A small "..k" was heard then the scuffling if small pedes graced their audios.

". I am going to reach down to get you down alright?"

Prime was About to do so the the voice called again.

"what about my friend?"

". Don't worry we'll get you both out."

Answered ironhide. Prime reached in and felt around till it made contact to a small body. He gently lifted him out while iron hide took the other out not a second later.

LATER...

"Survivors! Why didn't you come here before!?"

Ironhide just gave a small smile in return." they gave us a little trouble."

Before Ratchet could resort prime came in with a bunch of autobots behind them.

Ratchet scowled.

Optimus looked from his arms with a soft smile.

" sorry about theme ratchet they just want to look"

" Look at what, exactly? Are where are they survivors!?"

" right here"

In prime's arms here to sparklings cuddled together with black and white paint jobs. One had a visor, stubby horns, and blue accents and one with door wings, a chevron, and red and gold accents.

" Ratchet, meet the survivors of Praxus."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ratchet sat down on the medical birth across from the sparklings brought earlier. He just couldn't shake the feeling of surprise and guilt at the thought of all the others he had failed to safe.

Earlier...

Before Ratchet could ask where they found the two sparklings Ironhide burst in.

" Prime , we need your help! We located more survivors but they're trapped!"

Prime handed the two sparklings to Ratchet and ran out to help with out another word, leaving Ratchet to stumble with the two small beings thrusted into his arms.

He placed them both on the medical birth behind him and started to check their systems. He let out a sigh of relief when he found nothing wrong and then went to create some mid-grade energon for them when they wake.

Before he could make it to the storage closet the door was once again thrown open as bots came in carrying the injured and placing them on the first berth open. Ratchet looked around quickly for a head count and counted two badly injured femmes and three mechs.

After them more bots started rushing in and with the help of his medical assistance he managed to save three younglings, a femme and a mech.

Now Ratchet may be the best medic on Cybertron but he is no miracle worker. Even though he tried his hardest he lost four femmes, nine mechs and four younglings. After all the craziness died down he finally rested.

Present...

Now as he stared at the two sparkings, three younglings, the mech and the femme he couldn't help but feel guilty about the bots that didn't make it, the ones in Praxus that didn't get a chance to live. As these thoughts entered his mind he dimmed the light with a final thought.

_:i wonder what will happen to the younglings...:_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning...

Prowl sleepily onlined his optics and looked around. The last thing he remembers was the bad mechs...

Oh no! The bad mechs took them!

The wave of panick from Prowl caused Jazz to wake up imidiatly and look for prowl. He didn't have to look far dor he was right next to him. Hugging the slightly smaller form he sent conforting pulses over the bond.

/ Whats wrong Proqler?/

After calming down a bit Prowl answered:

/. Jazz i think the bad bots took us! I don't know where we are!/

/ Shhh, we're ok Prowler. We'll get out of here. They kept us together so they can't be that bad./

Just then they heard the door open and they both turned their heads. Prowl noticed the red and white medic coming in as jazz look around for cover. He quickly found one even though he's blind and both hid under the berth.

The medic walked right past them to check on the other berth they had not noticed before.

/ Prowler, look! Sides, Sunny and Blue are here too!/

/ We have to get that mech away from them/

/ But how?/

The mech scanned the three younglings then turned towards the door in the back and leaves.

Jazz and Prowl quickly run up to the berth their friends are in and try to shake them awake. The silver one with a firm similar to Prowl wake up first, then the red one and yellow one.

Prowl and Jazz quickly explain that they had to escape in a series of clicks whistles. Even though the younglings do have the ability to talk they still understand two.

" So do you guys have a plan?" Asked the yellow one, Sunstreaker. As he talked Jazz tapped on Prowl's hand.

Before anyone could answer A white and red mech came through a door in the back.

...…

Ratchet had just came out to check on his current patients. Mumbling a few note about there conditions and the inability to look at their medical records but he froze in his tracks.

There right in front of him the two sparklings and three younglings stood on top of the birth he left the younglings on. By the looks of it they were afraid and surprised by his sudden appearance. Making sure to wake up to them slowly he spoke:

" It's alright younglings, I'm not going to hurt you. I am a medic, I am here to help you."

He was a bit surprised when the blue one spoke.

" Oh ok thats good. I'm bluestreak by the way! Who are you? I mean besides a medic. Where are we? I'm hunger. Can I have something to eat please? Oh by the way, these are Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl and Jazz. Who are you?what didn't I just ask-"

The red on, sideswipe he believed , quickly covered his mouth.

" Sorry 'bout that. He gets a little...hyper sometimes"

" Don't you mean all the time?" the yellow one, Sunstreaker, joked.

" Well since you know are names, what is yours?"

Shaking his head to clear his thought he said;

" I am Ratchet, the head medic at this autobot. Do you think I can run some tests on you guys?"

They shared glances at each other them nodded. Ratchet quickly went to scanning them with a device he took out if his subspace but when he went to scan the sparklings the flinched and hid behind the older ones.

" Oh, sorry about that they don't really trust adults." Sunstreaker told the medic then turned to the to. He started to click at them with surprised the medic greatly. Once they became younglings they weren't supposed to be able to speak like that. He mentally made a note to delete that programming them turned his attention back to the sparklings.

He also noticed that the entire time Sunstreaker was talking the one with a visor was tapping on the one with door wings. Seeing as talking was getting them nowhere, Ratchet comed Ironhide to pick them up.

The younglings were started when they heard the medbay door swish open.

" don't worry younglings this is my friend, Ironhide. He is going to take you to get some energon. Don't worry, he is nice"

Ratchet gave him a glare with emphasis on the 'nice' to get his point across. After the introductions with the three younglings, Ironhide left for the rec-room leaving two frighten sparklings on their own with a strange mech. Great, just great.


End file.
